Going Under
by An Anonymous Writer
Summary: A Lord of the Rings Parody, but without the formaliaic style that others are proun to using, meaning the character exist as real people in the modern day but believe they are the LotR (which was never writen) heros, so naturaly they'd be committed. When F


A/N: YOO!!!! MORE non-existent PEOPLE. Ok so i'm NOT stopping any of my other story, (mumbles) like you care, (back to normal) (whatever that is) but this is another story, it's strange it's written in Play Format, and i started it last year. Now in this Act/Chapter theres a lot of angst but that All the angst I'm putting in this Story, The next part is much funnier I swear. So just bear with me for this Part.

* * *

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, save for Moksha, and the Goldfish Guy(s)( kind of).

* * *

Summery: AU. The Fellowship is a bunch of loony's in a (misrepresented) nut house. NO elves(just people who think their elves) and the One Ring is a cheap plastic red ring.

* * *

**Going Under.**

Chapter One: ACT I; Getting Acquainted.

"Roses are red, violets are blue

if i'm schizophrenic, then i am too!

Whatever it takes to escape."- Voltaire 'the Chosen.'

SCENE I

OPEN(fade in):asylum, main-hall.

ENTER: Arthur/Aragorn; Gary/Gandalf; Jeff/Elrond;

Leo/Legolas; and Orlando/Guy in White Jacket.

Aragorn: Legolas, You have returned from your journey.

Legolas: Ai, I have. It was long.........

Orlando: hardly

Legolas: ....And Dangerous......

Orlando: ....ha.

Legolas:.....But I have returned victorious.

Gandalf: (to Orlando) Where is my staff good, sir.

Orlando: You can't have it back till you stop hitting people with it.

Gandalf:(nervously) B-but they were Orcs, agent of the Enemy.

Orlando:(through gritted teeth)NO. They. Weren't.

Gandalf:YOU ARE AN ORC!(Starts beating up Orlando)

Legolas:(whispers or Aragorn) You were right.

Aragorn:(whispers back) told ya.

Orlando: awww.

Elrond: I will heal you.

Orlando: NO. thank you.(Gets kick in side by Elrond) aww.

Elrond:(mumbling) Orc-lover.

Gandalf: No Elrond, he is an orc in disguise.

ENTER:Liv/girl in white jacket

Liv: Arthur,(sarcastically) I mean Aragorn,(back to normal) you have a visitor.

Aragorn: Cool.

EXIT: Liv and Aragorn

ENTER: Fred/Frodo; Sam/Samwise; Mike/Merry; Pete/Pippin (short teens); and Dr. McKellen

Legolas: Hello, I'm Legolas Greenleaf, and you four are........?

Frodo: (holds out hand and shacks Legolas') I'm Frodo Baggins, of Bag End.

Dr. McKellen: Your Frodo Wryit of _West__Cheaster_

Sam: I am Samwise Gammge.

Dr. McKellen: (gritting teeth)Your Sam just Sam not Samwise.

Pippin: Peregrin Took, you can call me Pippin, or Pip if ya like.

Dr. McKellen: NO _Pete_

Merry: Meriadoc BrandyBuck, call me Merry.

Dr. McKellen: (half yells) Mike your name is Mike.

Frodo: We're Hobbit's.

Dr. McKellen&Orlando: YOUR JUST SHORT!

Legolas: What's a hobbit?

(fade to black end Scene I)

Scene II

OPEN: Office.

ENTER:Doctor Marie Roberts at desk. Moksha sits legs up on couch, leaning against the arm smoking a cigarette

Authortress: Ok so your Asking me 'Who the hell is Moksha?', Well shes Legolas'/Leos girlfriend her name is the Sanskrit word meaning freedom, shes a Suicidal and a pyromaniac, this scene is intended to describe Legolas' condition , cool back to the story.

Dr. R: Why do you indulge his fantasy?

Moksha: (Looking up)What?

Dr. R: You heard me, Why do you feed Leo's delusion.

Moksha: Because _Legolas_ has found a way out of his life, which might I add sucks, he's found a way to be important, do you know he thinks he a prince of some place he Calls Mirkwood, A PRINCE.

Dr. R: I am well aware of his condition.....

Moksha: So, I indulge these delusions because they get him out of a life where he has very little to a life where he has everything.

Dr. R: And?

Moksha: And so he treats me like a princess, what does that have to do with anything!?!?

Dr. R: Well, You may not have been told, but Leo is a co-dependent. I do not, in my professional opinion, think that your relationship is healthy for either one of you. Your Last Suicide attempt nearly brought him down with you, he didn't eat till they force food down his throat, he didn't talk to any one for a week, not till they let him visit you. (MOKSHA looks away in a qusi-defeatist manner, crushing the cigarette she says nothing) I also think that his co-dependence and his treatment makes, it so that when your not together physically or at least in the same building, that you start to fear a lost of his affections causing you to bring your self back here.

Moksha: Hold Up!! Are you of all people trying to blame my problem on an outside source!!!!!

Dr. R: No, I am simply suggesting that a lack of his attentions may be a trigger to your self destructive behavior.

Moksha: This is Bullshit.

Dr. R: well have you told him about why you came here originally?

Moksha: I don't think that it's necessary for him to know. Can I go now?

Dr. R: Yes, yes, the session ended two minutes ago.

Moksha: (Bitterly) Thank You.

Dr. R: oh I forgot to tell you, they've found you a Halfway house,

Moksha: What?

Dr. R: You'll being leaving within the week.

(Moksha's stunned in to silence, she should be happy, but she knows she'll be back.) (As she leaves the office it fades as the hallway appears standing outside the door is Legolas we see that he is significantly taller then her)

Mokhsa: how'd you get up here?

Legolas: (smiling and with no shame whatsoever) I begged.

Moksha: of course.

Legolas: is there something wrong?

Moksha: not a thing.

Legolas: Good.(kissing her on the forehead then puts his arm around her) Then let's get some lunch.

(Fade to Black, End Scene II)

Scene III

Opens: Arwen(who is not crazy) sit in the TV Room, with her is Dr. Mortensen, who has been transferred to 'Middle Earthers' as the staff call them.

Dr. Mortensen: I hope you know that his condition, this would crush him.

Arwen: Yes I know, and I understand his 'condition' better then you doctors could ever understand stand it. I've been with him since the beginning.

Dr. Mortensen: then you know that that with his co-dependence, he won't let you go so easily.

Arwen: I know, but I have to do this.

Dr. Mortensen: (nods) He should here momentarily.

ENTER: Liv and Aragorn

Aragorn: Arwen!!!(Hugging her tightly)I missed you honey.

Dr. Mortensen: Liv I think we should be leaving

Liv: why?

Dr. Mortensen: We have work to do. (Pulls Liv with him)

EXIT: Dr. Mortensen and Liv.

(Aragorn is all smiles as they sit on the plastic edged couch)

Arwen: Aragorn, We need to talk.

Aragorn: What is it love?

Arwen: this is so hard say, but Arthur I can't hold on to this relationship anymore, with my father being in here and my brothers in jail, I just......... I need a normal relationship and you just can't give me that right now. I love you more then anything, but .........I'm going to have to brake off the engagement. (Aragorn is now completely silent and looking just past Arwen) Arthur please say something.

Aragorn: I can't believe you would do this Arwen!!!! You say you love me but when things get tough you run away!

Arwen: (hold back tears) I'm sorry, I have to go. (EXIT Arwen.)

(Fade to black)

END ACT I

A/N: So I know the last two scenes where angsty, but like I already said thats all the angst for the Story. So REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!


End file.
